First Date
by Jessica M.C
Summary: Dawn has her first real date. Some guest come along...


**Title: First Date**

**Author: Jessica M.C. **

**Rating: pg**

**Show/Genre/Characters: Buffy/general/Spike and Dawn **

**Okay, so I had this idea as I was sitting and waiting to go on my first date, today. So here is what I think would happen if dawn got to go on a real date in season seven. So this is before the potentials, but after Spike comes back. I hope you like it!**

"Spike! It's not a date! We're just hanging out!" Dawn leaned over the sink and applied mascara. "Now, get out of my space. "

"It's not a date, huh? They why are you all nervous?" Spike taunted. "No one gets this nervous just hanging out, and that make up your applying? Just for fun right, you're not planning to use that super-duper-red- cherry stain for snogging, are you?" Spike cocked an eyebrow. "What if he doesn't like the color?" Everyone had been harassing her all day with those types of comments. 'what if he doesn't like that top? Are you ready for your date? What time is your date? You're not going to kiss him are you? You know a human's mouth is full of germs?' and that was the last straw for Dawn.

"It. Is. Not. A. Date. And would you cut it out? I'm already nervous enough! I don't need you adding to it! I'm going to hang out. We are going to the movie, that's it! Now, get out of here, I need to finish. He will be here any minute! And you have made it very hard to get ready this afternoon." Dawn glared at him, half heartedly. The truth was that he was only voicing the fears she had. 'What if he didn't like her? What if he was expecting kisses to happen? How was she supposed to know when to kiss him, or how? What if it was awkward? What if she tripped over him? What if his mom didn't like her? What if, what if, what if?' She had only one date before and that didn't go so well.

"Bit? I was just teasing." Spike looked hurt. He didn't realize she was so nervous. He didn't want to upset her.

Dawn sighed. "I know, I'm just…." Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'm nervous. We are just friends, but I don't know if I like him that way. I don't want to mess it up...What if I don't like him that way? How do I fix it? How can we just go back? I don't know how to do this!" Dawn put the mascara down. "What if he doesn't like me anymore?" Dawn looked down at the floor. 'What if…' had been her mantra for the morning. Dawn was so nervous of the 'what if' that if Spike hadn't been there to distract her, she would have called and cancelled earlier.

"Dawn," Spike put his hands on her arms. "You will be fine. You will figure it out. Nobody's first date goes perfect. You are all nervous, and the girl doesn't eat, and you're not sure what to do. Mine went terribly wrong." Dawn looked up at him with huge eyes. Obviously he was not helping. "Ummm, but I'm sure yours will go just fine, and it's not a date so you have nothing to worry about." Spike back-pedaled.

Willow knocked on the door. "Dawnie, you're date is here." She winked at Spike.

"Not a date!" Dawn told Willow as she ran by Willow to grab her purse. "Buy see you guys later!" Dawn dashed down the stairs.

"Hey Nat," Dawn greeted him with a shy smile.

"Hey, Dawn, ready?" He asked her just as shyly.

"Yeah, Bye guys, see you later."

"DAAAWWWNNNN?" Buffy yelled from the kitchen. "Is your date here?" Dawn sighed.

"YES!" Dawn called back. "Bye see you later."

Dawn and Nat walked out the door. A young couple.

Spike, Willow, and Tara watched them from the living room window, Buffy from the dining room window. All with a smile on their face, until they all saw it. The boy reached for her hand. She took it. The on lookers just realized, the teens were un-chaperoned for an entire evening.

"So I ummmm." Spike started. "I have some things I got to do soooo, see you lot later," And dashed out the house. Willow and Tara looked at each other. "Yeah, ummm, Buffy we are g-g-going out for a bit, f-f-f-for, for magic supplies." Tara told Buffy. "Yup," Willow agreed. Buffy grabbed her house keys. She turned to give an excuse for going out, found the house empty, shrugged and left.

Spike snuck into the movie theater. It took him 15 minutes to find them. Dawn and Nat were in the middle of the movie theater, watching the movie. He slipped into a seat a couple rows behind them. He wasn't watching the movie, he was watching the boy attempt to hold Dawn's hand. Nat would put his hand on the arm rest and brush her arm with his, then take it back off. The eighth time he did this, Spike just wanted him to get the stones to just do it. He could see Dawn's anticipation for it. The next time he did it, Spike made a frustrated sound. Dawn heard it, recognized his voice, looked back, and glared.

"Ok, would you hold the popcorn?" Dawn asked Nat. " I-I-I-I want to go grab some gummies."

"You want me to go?" Nat offered.

"No I got it, Be right back." Dawn signaled for Spike to follow her out the door, which luckily Nat couldn't see.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dawn asked as soon as they were out.

"Watching a movie." He told her.

"Oh, is it called Spike ruined my life 'cause he showed up on my first date?" She stood with her hands on her hips.

Spike was without a reasonable explanation. "Ha! You said date." He said after a second.

"That's great Spike, thank you! You have solved the mystery! Now go home! Or to a Bar, Or Go to Alaska! I don't care! Just Go!" Dawn turned away from him, bought gummies and left him in the lobby. She slipped back into her seat and grabbed her date's hand. Spike slipped back in, but sat as far away as possibly so Dawn wouldn't see him. He saw Dawn holding his hand. 'Good for her.' The rest of the movie was uneventful.

"Soooooo," He started. "We have some time to kill" What do you want to do?"

"Ummmm I don't know?" She told him. They strolled out into the lobby.

"We could get coffee?" He asked.

"Coffee sounds good." They walked into the Espresso Pump. He went to order coffee as she found seats.

Willow and Tara saw the couple. They hid behind a magazine. Dawn and Nat came in and ordered coffee. They sat down and talked a little. It looked mostly like they were sitting in awkward silence. Dawn was looking around; he was looking at his coffee. Unfortunately, Dawn saw them. They saw that she saw her, ducked behind the magazine, and giggled.

"Coffee is good." Nat made small talk.

"Yeah." She looked over at the giggling witches. Nat saw her look.

"Ummmm don't you know them…" he asked.

"Yeah, Unfortunately. But I'm going to ignore them for the moment."

AKWARD SILENCE

"Soooo," Nat started. "Did you like the movie?"

"Yeah it was good." Dawn told him.

AKWARD SILENCE

"Did you?" She asked him.

"Yeah" He told her.

AWKWARD SILENCE

Dawn looked over at Willow and Tara. "I'll be right back." Dawn slid off her seat and walked over to Willow and Tara. "Sooo How's your coffee? Is it Spy-tastic?"

"Oh hi Dawnie! We didn't even know you were here." Willow lied.

"Yeah, I'm sure, It's not like I didn't notice you staring at me over the magazine, which by the way, is not the best thing to hid behind." Dawn walked back to her date.

"So where were we?" She asked sipping on her coffee.

"Umm I think we were right around the awkward silence that happens on first dates." He smiled, Dawn giggled.

"Yeah, I guess we were. Ummm do you want to play a game?"

"Sure?" he said, although he was feeling quite to opposite.

"It's called ABC at- It's were you name objects in alphabetical order. So we would play it at the coffee shop."

"Okay, So, you start?"

"Yeah, Ummmm A-apple pastry." Dawn smiled. "You're turn."

"Sooo, B- Bitter coffee." He smiled at her. "Your turn C"

"C- Ummmm" Dawn looked around and spotted Spike, again. "Can't believe this." Dawn muttered. Nat looked confused. "Ummm," Dawn thought of how to explain. "...My messed up Uncle is here, again. And My sister's friends are over there. My family is encroaching upon us."

"Ummm okay You want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, I'll get our coffee to go."

Dawn returned with the coffee in to go cups. She gave him one.

"Thanks." The wondered out on to the street.

AWKWARD SILENCE

"Sooooo, where do you want to go?" Nat asked.

"Ummmmm, there's a cute little book shop down here. We could go there. And I do believe it is you're turn." She smiled up at him.

"Ok, any book in particular you're looking for?" Nat asked her knocking into her arm a little as they entered the shop".

"Nah, I just like to go in here and look at all the books."

Buffy slipped into the book shop behind the couple. She tried to stay out of their sight. Luckily, she was stealthy or it was dark, one of the two she thought. She followed the couple. They were in the young adult section. She saw Willow and Tara slip in behind Spike. They dispersed in to the store. They all watched Dawn and her date.

"That's cool." He ran his hand across a row of books. Dawn looked at a shelf. She could see through to the other aisle, and there on the other side was Buffy. Dawn moved to a deferent section. But in that section was Willow and Tara. Dawn moved to another one, with Nat trailing behind. But Spike was in that one. All were trying to look as if they were engrossed in a book. Spike in a romance novel, Tara and Willow in a manga, Buffy was hiding behind a history novel.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Nat asked Dawn.

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." He took her hand and led her out of the shop.

"Okay, so this was a total bust, I'm sorry. My family is insane." Dawn told him.

"It's okay, they are just worried about you, it's endearing?" He smiled at her, making her smile.

"Yeah, you could call it that, I guess." They wondered down the street.

"Look, I have an idea. Why don't we stop by the store get some munchies and go to the playground."

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

The couple sat with their backs to a tree. They ate ice-cream, and chips and other yummy things. Although, they had not gotten past the awkward silence from earlier.

"You want to play another game?" Dawn couldn't handle the silence any more.

"Okay."

"It's called Anyanka's wish granted. Someone makes a wish and the other messes it up. Then they make a wish and the first person messes it up."

"Okay, I'll make the first wish?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I wish for a new car."

"Ummm, you get the new car but crash it into a pole the day you get it."

"Harsh." He laughed with her.

"That's the game. Ummmm I wish that this night had gone better."

"Okay, it went better but we never came here so we didn't get to know each other any better, so I won't think of calling you tomorrow."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "What's you wish?"

"I wish…" He got in close to her face. "That I could kiss you." He lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"W-w-w-w-weeeelllll, you kiss me and you can't stop," She leaned in, kissing him again.

"Dawn!" Xander yelled. Dawn groaned.

"Or more accurately my family comes in annoys us both, I'm sorry."

"Dawn hey, what are you doing here?" Xander asked.

"She is obviously having a nice time with this boy." Anya told Xander. "We are bothering her, and you said we could go back to the apartm-"

"Anya." Xander warned.

Nat looked up at the couple. "We are on a date, actually."

Xander looked down at Dawn. "I thought Buffy said this wasn't a date.'

"No, it's a date." Dawn told him.

"Oh, okay. Ummm." Xander told them. "Enjoy the rest of your date."

"Yes, and your ice-cream, Xander and I have enjoyed ice-cream on d-"

"Anya" Xander cut in before she could embarrass everyone. "Bye, Dawn." The two walked off.

"So who haven't I met in your family now?" Nat laughed it off.

"Ummm, I think you have met everyone, except my fatherly figure Giles, but he's in England, so no chance he will run in to us tonight."

"It's close to ten, you want to head back?" He asked, picking up the munchies.

"No, but we should."

They reached her door. They were holding hands.

"Thank you for tonight, and putting up with my family."

"No problem, your family is nice. A little creepy-stocker-ish, but nice."

"Yeah I guess."

"Goodnight, see you." He brushed his lips on hers and left.

"Night," Dawn called weakly after him. He was out of view, down the street, when the door swung open. Spike, Willow, Tara, Buffy, Xander, and Anya were all standing by the door waiting for her to give them details.

"Soooo, how was it?" Spike asked

"Oh why don't you all just collaborate. I mean you all were there.I'm sure each of you can fill in what the others are missing. Good night!" Dawn ran up the stairs, leaving the Scooby-gang to unravel the mystery that was Dawn's first date.


End file.
